Hana Song
Hana Song , also known as D.Va, '''is a character from Overwatch, as well one of the main characters of Kamen Rider Genji. Using her GGDriver, she transforms into '''Kamen Rider D.Va , in order to protect the others from the evil Omnics. History TBA Personality D.Va is an egoistical and selfish person that thinks that all her enemies are just "Noobs" or "Losers", a proof of this is during her first appearance, she treated the Other Riders as "Noobs" and began talking smack to her opponents. Despite this, she's really serious during her duties as a MEKA pilot and a Kamen Rider, and she knows that any battle isn't a game and if she loses or gets defeated, people will die. Being a former pro gamer, during any battle, she likes making references to other games and during her breaks, she plays in arcades. Aside from all this, she also has a soft spot for her fans, especially kids (since she takes care of them when they are lost or scared). Powers and Abilities TBA Forms Rider Statistics *'Height:' *'Weight:' Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power:' 2.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 20 m. → 50 m. (w/ Tokki) *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 8.25 sec. Hana/D.Va can transform into Kamen Rider D.Va by inserting the D.Va RiderLoot into the GGDriver. In this form, her punching, kicking and running power is a bit lower then Genji, however, her jumping is really high if she uses Tokki to perform a jump. In this form, she has two finishers: *'Bunny Hop Finish' : a standard which she can perform with or without her mech. *'Y.G.I.O/Your Game Is Over' : a standard which she jumps and in mid-air performs a powered beam shot using her light gun. Appearances: Genji Episode 7-8 - Phase 2= Kamen Rider D.Va Elite Form Rider Statistics *'Height:' *'Weight:' Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power:' 4 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5 sec. Phase 2: Elite Form is D.Va's , accessed by using the MEKAPhone, then typing the code 0-6-1-0/E-ri-to (1 & 0 must be pressed together to form the 10/To). - Phase 3= Kamen Rider D.Va Pro Form Rider Statistics *'Height:' *'Weight:' Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power:' 7.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 12 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 60 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 3.5 sec. }} Equipment Devices * GGDriver - Transformation device * RiderLoots - Transformation trinkets * Hi-Tech Changer MEKAPhone - Used to access her Phase 2 & 3 Form Weapons * Light Gun - Personal weapon Vehicles * Tokki - D.Va's mech * TokkiCruiser - D.Va's personal Behind the Scenes Portrayal Hana Song/D.Va is voiced by Risa Taneda . As Kamen Rider D.Va, her is , who is well known for being the suit actress for many Sentai heroines. Notes * As Kamen Rider D.Va, she is the first female rider: ** born in South Korea, making her, alongside the MEKA-Squad, the only South-Korean Kamen Riders of the series. *** Coincidentally, Kamen Rider is also dubbed and aired in South Korea under the name of "Masked Rider/Gamyeon Rider ". Category:Kamen Rider Genji Category:Female Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Female Riders Category:Heroines Category:Kamen Riders Category:Genji Riders